


Tickle Fight

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott get in a tickle fight. And then they both learn something about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted on tumblr: Sciles fic. Fluffy transition from best friends to boyfriends in whateva way you want.  
> I choose tickle fights because tickle fights are adorable.

Stiles and Scott were having a tickle fight. It started with Stiles poking Scott in the side while they were playing MarioKart to distract him so Stiles could win and now it had evolved to them both on the floor, tickling each other. Stiles was running his fingers from Scott’s sides up to his armpits and back down while Scott was just concentrating on Stiles’s armpits and neck, where he knew his best friend was most ticklish. They were rolling around, sometimes Stiles was on top sometimes it was Scott and sometimes it was neither of them as they just laid on the floor next to each other as they were now and just tickled each other senseless.

And then, as Scott rolled on top of Stiles, he stopped tickling and bent down to press his lips against Stiles’s.

For a moment both boys froze right there, lips pressed together, before Scott’s mind cleared and he pulled away. He scrambled back from Stiles, only stopping when the Sheriff’s armchair got in the way.

Stiles sat up slowly, still quite shocked. He reached up and touched his lips before looking over at Scott, eyes wide. “Scott?” He said softly.

“I’m sorry!” Scott exclaimed, looking terrified. “I didn’t mean to!”

“You didn’t mean to kiss me?” Stiles asked. “Then why did you?”

“I don’t know! I just-I really like you but I can’t lose your friendship! You’re too important!”

“So then you did want to kiss me?”

Scott hesitated for a moment before nodding stiffly. “I’ve liked you for a while.” He admitted quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I can’t lose you. You’re my anchor, the most important person in the world to me, and I can’t lose you just because I was stupid enough to fall in love with my best friend.”

“Fall in love?” Stiles repeated, looking more than a little surprised. “You’re in love with me?”

Scott kept avoiding looking at Stiles but nodded.

“Come over here.” Stiles said softly.

Scott shook his head quickly.

“Scott come here.” Stiles said. “I can’t hug you when you’re over there.”

Scott finally looked at Stiles and saw his best friend smiling fondly at him. Scott was still hesitant but scooted back over to sit in front of Stiles.

Stiles reached for Scott’s hand but stopped when Scott instinctively pulled it back. He just sat there with his hand out, looking at Scott reassuringly. After a few silent moments Scott put his hand and Stiles’s and Stiles grinned.

“Did you think I was going to leave you or something?” Stiles asked.

Scott nodded slightly, a movement only Stiles could’ve seen because of how well he knows his best friend.

“I’m not your dad.” Stiles whispered softly. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re best friends forever, remember?”

Scott nodded, staring down at the floor.

“And besides,” Stiles continued. “Leaving you because you fell for your best friend would be a little hypocritical I think.”

Scott looked up at Stiles in surprise.

Stile just smiled and squeezed Scott’s hand. “You wanna try that kissing thing again? You didn’t exactly give me enough time to return the favor.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “You-?”

Stiles grinned. “Well yea Scotty. Can’t believe you couldn’t smell it.”

“I never thought it could be me.” Scott admitted quietly.

“Well who else would it be?” Stiles asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice. “You’ve been with me through everything.”

Scott shrugged. “You always liked Lydia and kept asking Danny if he thought you were attractive.”

Stiles laughed. “And you were always the one I called when I had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep or just wanted someone to talk to. You were the one you held me and let me just cry after my mom died and I was the one who held you when your douchebag dad left. I was the one who dragged you into the forest the night you got bit and you’ve repaid that by dragging me into everything since and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Because where you are, that’s where I need to be. At your side protecting your stupid ass from your own stupidity.”

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott said, rolling his eyes. He acted annoyed but he felt a lot better after hearing Stiles say it.

“So how about it?” Stiles asked.

“How about what?”

“Think I can get another shot at that kiss?” Stiles asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Scott smiled wide and leaned in to press his lips against Stiles’s again. This time both boys actively participated in the kiss and soon Stiles leaned back, pulling Scott back on top of him. The boys pulled apart, panting slightly but with huge grins on their faces.

“Told you so.” Stiles said grinning.

“What’d you tell me?”

“I’m totes attractive to guys.”

Scott laughed and leaned in to put his forehead on Stiles’s shoulder while he recovered and then pulled back up to look down at him. “Well, I can’t speak for other guys. But you’re totes attractive to me.”

Stiles grinned. “And that’s all I need.”

Scott smiled and leaned back down to kiss Stiles again. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the thrill of being able to do that. His heart felt like it might burst from happiness at getting what he thought he’d never be able to have and never before has he been so thankful of Stiles’s annoying habit of annoying him during MarioKart. And maybe that’ll become a habit because knowing Stiles it will only get worse as time goes on. Especially now that a whole lot of possible distractions just opened up to Stiles.  But Scott couldn’t find himself annoyed enough to care with Stiles beneath him and pressing up against him. This is where Scott wanted to be, screw the monster of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my [tumblr](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/) if you want to prompt something!


End file.
